Attack of the Vocals
by Hikari Murasaki
Summary: On a boring day without anything to do, some Vocaloids decided to rehearsal some song, and it took them into a different dimension. Containing OC, rated K plus because I think it's safe for most people. Yes, this motif is old. First fanfic, I'm not sure anyone might look at it. I'm not a native Eng speaker, so the grammars mess up/
1. Chapter 1: A New Fall

I have had ideas for this story for long. I wrote down a sketch, and now I'm gonna redo it. It pretty much sucks, and it makes TCW characters as weak as hell. At least it was meant to be comedic, but seemed that I failed to achieve comedy. Anyways, this is a cross over between Clone Wars and Vocaloid.

Characters:

From Vocaloid:

Eria: My OC Vocaloid, she has red hair and blue eyes [imagine a pool of ice]. She has different Japanese and English mascots; which is why there are two Eria: Eria English [often called Eria only] and Eria Jpn. Eria has the ability to use the gun, while her Jpn counterpart can use dual swords.

- Her Appends: all appends have skills at combating.

+ Silent: an Append with quiet, whispery voice. She has the ability to shut sound in a certain area.

+ Dark: an Append with evil, dark voice. She can shut light in a certain area.

+Solid: an Append with strong voice. She can solidify matters and objects.

+ Redeemed: an Append with sharp yet soft voice. She can use telekinesis.

+ Despair: an Append with super heart-broken voice. She can use Clairvoyance.

Tone Rion: the chore person of Vocaloid3 house. She has the ability to use Folia – The Chain.

GUMI Extends:

+ Power: Fighting ability and power enhancement.

VY1 MIZKI: the manager of the Vocaloid3 House. She can open space-time portals, and use Dark and spring magic.

Galaco: an exclusive Vocaloid from the Vocaloid3 House. She has the vision of the pasts, with details of what happened, and can also see pass dimensions.

Yukari, IA, GUMI extends, Oliver, Lui Hibiki, Ring Suzune and Yuma.

From Star wars:

Anakin Skywalker: Of course.

Ahsoka Tano: Of course.

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Of course.

Adi Gallia: well, I like her.

Dooku: of course.

More characters coming SOON, if I like to add them.

A TCW crossover with Vocaloid

ATTACK OF THE VOCALS

Chapter 1. A new Fall.

Please note that all Japanese Vocals speak Japanese and understand English. Same goes vice versa.

It was a normal day in Vocaloid3 house. Tone was doing her chores. The GUMI extends were chatting. Yuzuki Yukari and IA had a research in the library. Oliver talked with Lui and Ring. Mizki and Yuma were having a little 'date' privately.

Only Eria had none to do. The two of them…

'Eria-san?'

'Yup?'

'What are we doing today?'

'I don't know. We are free.'

'Aren't we going to do something?'

'No, it's best not to get into trouble.'

There was a knock on the door.

'Hello, Eria you're in there?'

Eria popped up. She opened the door to find a pink woman.

'Yes, Mizki, what is it?'

'You should do some rehearsal on Tell your World in case you have nothing to do. I prepared the Recording room. You can go there now.'

'Is it a duet between me and Eria?'

'Yes, of course. Tone is there also, she can edit the equalizer for you. Oh, and GUMI Power is there too, for her own cover of Last Revolver. Be there soon.'

The two Eria exit their room to the Recording Studio. On their way they greeted many members of the House Good Morning. Vocaloid3 has been really stuffed these days. Well, can't be blamed.

'Oh Eria!' A hard voice said at the door of the Studio

'Solid, Silent, Dark, Redeemed, what are you doing here?' Eria JPN asked.

'We are on the chorus. You said we were going to try out the new chords.'

'Right, let's get into position.' Eria said 'Good morning, Tone.'

'Morning Eria, have a good day.' Tone Rion smiled 'Let's see, I'll use the proper equalization for you guys. Yeah, I got it. We can begin. Ready?'

After fifteen minutes all Vocaloids and Appends stood in their position.

'Ok, in three, two, one…' Rion announced 'Now!' she pressed Start.

There was a big 'boom'. And all the Vocaloids inside the Recording Room vanished.

'What happened?' Mizki yelled as she rushed to the Recording Room. All the Vocaloid House's electricity was lost, and it seemingly started from the Recording Room, as said by Despair.

When she came in and called the Vocaloids, the lights came back.

And the Vocaloids were gone.

Eria slowly opened her eyes. She seemed to have been through a certain shock, as her body refused to move up. Well, that was only part of the reason.

'Uhm, guys, guys, _guys…'_ she said 'GUYS!'

All the other Vocaloids there, including Eria JPN, Silent, Solid, Dark, Redeemed, Tone Rion and Gumi Power slowly returned to life.

'Ugh… I can't move…' Tone Rion said, still sounding sleepy.

'Of course you can't move, since Power is on top of you and Solid is on top of all. Also Tone, you are on top of me.' Eria said sarcastically.

'Oh my,'

'Ah, anyways, everyone come help us a little.'

Finally the Vocaloids could stand tall and had a look around.

'Hey, where is this place?' Gumi Power asked 'I don't think this is the Recording Room.'

'No,' Rion said 'definitely not.'

'Where do you think it is, Rion-chan?' Eria JPN asked, concerned.

Bellow them was something they didn't expect to see.

'Holy…' Solid murmured 'Is it the future?'

Below them was a big city with restless lights, and _holograms, _with tall buildings and even flying vehicles.

'No.' Tone Rion answered 'I am from the future, and it's certainly not like this.'

'Well,' Dark said, her voice crept upon all people there 'This is another dimension. Uhm I think I had seen this on TV sometimes, the show with people fighting with colorful blades.'

'Wow that is even _real?' _Solid unintentionally cut the other Append 'Their blades have colors; how decorative!'

'It's the Dimensions, Solid. This dimension might be unreal to us, and ours could be unreal to them.' Dark pointed out.

'Anyways, we have accidentally been here.' Eria said 'So, what do we do to get back to ours?'

Every of them shrugged.

Of course, they weren't granted the ability to connect dimensions. Only Mizki [oh why Mizki?] and her supposedly boyfriend, Yuma may open the gates. Though Tone could open gate to the future, she could not connecting dimensions.

'I think that Mizki would know and would try to go and get us out.' Eria JPN pointed out.

'But there are thousands of dimensions. How could Mizki possible know which one to come?' Gumi Power stated.

That's a problem.

'Galaco can track us; it's a matter of time.' Eria said 'But speaking of which, you know where it is.'

'I don't remember the name of this movie, but it shows people fighting with colorful blades, as I said.' Dark hinted.

'Is that a show for children?' Solid asked 'Because colorful things fit a child.'

Eria hopped up to see it clearer.

'It's not English, the holograms' language.' She pointed out 'Can this be Coruscant?'

Ahsoka Tano stretched herself. She had been reading for so long and the time couldn't get worse. She felt like doing something out there when suddenly she sensed some strange aura from the outside area.

'What is this weird aura? It's not the Force.' [Like hell it would be]

She walked out, greeted Madame Nu and met her master outside.

'Oh Ahsoka, I have been looking for you. Have you sensed some weird aura… ?'

'Thank you Master, I of course sensed it.' Ahsoka cut him.

'Oh, I wonder what it is.'

'Well,' Ahsoka said 'Time to find out.' She walked out of the temple 'I can go myself Master. Don't worry, I'll check it out.'

Then she jumped off.

'But where the hell is Coruscant?'

That was the main question for most of the Vocals.

'Ah!' Solid said 'isn't it the City in that movie we watched last night, Power?'

'Oh… Attack of the Clones?' Power questioned 'yeah right, so we are in the world of Star Wars.'

'Just what is Star Wars anyways?' Tone asked.

'It's a very famous Movie series and entertainment franchise, and it expanded many different subjects. It's one of the most famous universe ever existed.' Eria said like a machine.

'You don't seem to like it.'

'I do some, I don't most.' She replied simply.

Eria JPN just smiled happily

'So, I believe we can go out for a walk?'

'This will be bad.' Eria murmured 'don't all you guys think…'

But all of the other Vocals ran off.

'Oh no, I don't want to see what happens when two worlds collide.'

Swiftly, Ahsoka had already been outside the busy city. She now felt the aura reaching the city. If they dared doing something harmful, it would never pass her eyes.

She at the moment felt a fast force coming forward her, so fast that she couldn't react to dodge.

'Ouch.' That person, whoever she was, said out loud. Behind her, another person with her same look sighed.

'Eria, please try not to use Sonic Speed around a busy town. You crashed into a few stalls around here.'

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry Eria-san… that was accidental... are you ok miss?' the other said in a language she had never heard before, yet she thought it was an apology.

Ahsoka slightly groaned, still she smiled

'I'm… ok… try being careful next time.' She paused 'Who are you guys by the way?'

'Oh my you are Ahsoka Tano.' The second Eria person said. Ahsoka didn't have time to say her surprise loudly as Master Adi Gallia came.

'Padawan Tano, what is it? Oh, you are…'

The 'Eria-san' twitched an eyebrow

'Don't tell me people here know about Vocaloid.'

'We do.' Adi Gallia answered simply 'How can you be here?'

Eria was thankful for it

'Ah, it's a mistake while we are recording.' She said 'Story's not so long…'

As she finished, all the others came along and slightly busted Adi up, and the Jedi Master said

'So… you must stay here until the other Vocaloids can come and pick you up.'

'Yes, Master Jedi. I believe it would be soon.' Eria said

'Oh, in that case, you can pay the Temple a visit. We would not mind.' Gallia said before walking away 'I'll be meeting you there. Padawan Tano, please take care of our accidental visitor.'

'Ok, nice to meet you, I am Ahsoka Tano, Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. Shall we go?'

Eria JPN said happily

'Sure Tano-san, of course.'

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow in confuse

'Uhm, what are you saying?'

'She said sure, of course, Tano.' The second Eria replied 'She can understand you, just don't speak your language. I'll explain this later. Hey Tone, Power, Solid, Dark, let's go.'

Suddenly as if remembered something, Eria turned around

'Hey guys… where are Silent and Redeemed?'

END of CHAP 1.

Well… the idea of adding OC is bad. And to even make the OC the main character is bad, bad, bad. However since only Miku managed to get enough appends and I don't like her much, so yeah, I created OC.

Erm, I don't know why I came up with the Append called Redeemed. It should have been named something else.

This is my first try, and I know this story is silly.


	2. Chapter 2: Vocaloid in ACTION

Before continuing the second chapter of this story I want to thank everyone who viewed/read my story. Thank you for your attention.

Chapter 2: Vocaloids in ACTION

Silent opened her heavy eyelids. God what happened?

'Hey guys…' she called. Looking beside herself, she could only find Redeemed. Trying to make her wake up seemed impossible to her.

Finding her small pistol, she used all her evilness and struck the girl in her head.

'Ouch, Silent are you that EVIL?' the other screamed 'where are we?'

'Where are the others first?' Silent added

'And where are we?'

The two of them got up to have a look around. They decided not to part because it was likely for them to get lost in this place.

What they could realize that they were in a forest at night.

'I have no idea where I have seen this.' Silent said 'how about you?'

'I think this is something in the cartoons that GUMI Power and Solid watched.' Redeemed said

'Well that can't be helped, since I never dared getting into their business.'

Suddenly there was a rustle from the trees. Silent quickly pushed her partner on the ground.

It was a robot.

A big robot with two electrical staves

Isn't it Science Fiction?

Well, Silent didn't want to steal Mizki's words but God it must be [well the quote was taken from VY1's Fools among the Stars song so yeah]

The robot seemed to have realized that there were intruders.

'I so don't like the look of it.' Redeemed whispered 'Wait, I think they are called Magna something…'

'IG-100 Magna guards?'

'Now what the hell is that?'

'Never mind, if it is really Magna Guard, this is going to be troublesome.'

Silent focused 'Silent!' she cast her special ability. The whole area in 1km radius shut in silence. Even the Magna guard could feel it.

'Run this way!' Silent spoke to Redeemed, pulling her within herself.

The two girls soon got out of the forest. After Silent removed her spell, they looked up.

'Wow that was such a castle.' Redeemed expressed 'you want to get inside?'

Of course I would never dare, even if you give me a second life.

'Eh, you have more people here?' Ahsoka questioned, seemed surprised.

'Yeah, pretty much, our Appends, they are lost somewhere.' Eria replied

'But the Galaxy is BIG. How can we find your friends?'

'Well, it would take even Galaco some time.'

'What do we do?' Eria Jpn asked 'We just stay here wait till Mizki arrives and tell her Silent and Redeemed are lost?'

'I have no idea… this is really not a good day.'

'Anyways do you want to see the Temple?' Ahsoka asked

'Yay!' the Japanese Eria jumped off immediately, saying in weird English.

Eria sighed. This is gonna take LONG.

Back at the Vocaloid's world…

'Where, where, where, where, where the hell is Galaco?!' Mizki shouted across the whole Vocaloid3 Mansion. Normally, everyone would hide, knowing that when Mizki yelled, it would be of no good. But now, since the situation [which Eria and the others got lost], there wasn't a surprise, just tense.

In the library, Yukari and IA were skimming through books trying to find explanations. CUL simply used the radar to check if there were still signs of the missing. And of course, in most cases, finding Galaco is the top priority, she can let her mind flow anywhere and seeing all happens in spaces. Well, the top priority _after _conveying with Despair.

'Well, probably the recording room went blackout due to overloading of electricity.' The Clairvoyant said, looking at the situation carefully 'We have never tried using many Appends in the choir like this one. It created the shock and… made our friends disappear. When the energy overloaded it must have exceeded normal dimensional boundary and connected to another.'

Mizki's jaw dropped. _Seriously are you kidding me?_

It was never comfortable listening to Despair's heart-broken voice, but since she gives off _details_, they must try.

'I can see them being sucked into another dimension. Which dimension it is, I believe it's totally random. Sorry.'

So, that pretty much explained why Mizki was rushing for Galaco.

The manager found the exclusive Vocaloid making egg tarts.

'Galaco we need your help quickly!' Mizki said without breathing.

Galaco looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. She probably had no idea what happened.

'What's wrong? I thought we get a day break today.'

'Eria and some of the others got missing; we need your help finding them.' She then explained the situation as quick as possible – that's one of Mizki's talent – making long stories short 'Don't worry, I'll asked GUMI Adult to finish your egg tarts.'

'HEY!' Adult shouted from outside the main living room 'Hell Mizki I'm NOT concerned!'

Galaco said

'Oh my, I'd better started quickly. Don't worry Adult; you don't have to bake my tarts, you are not one who requested right?' Mizki groaned

'Please wait, I'll try my best!' she smiled and turned into a trance.

Mizki groaned. _This is gonna take long. Hope that Eria can improvise._

_Eria always improvises. Why do I care?_ Mizki sighed as she started rolling the dough and molding them into egg tarts.

'Why do I have a feeling Mizki was talking about me?' Eria said as they were taking the last steps to the Jedi Temple.

'It can't be helped, no?' Tone smiled smugly 'I believe they are busting out trying to find us. Well, it's kinda bad making them worry, don't you think?'

'But this is an accident. Well… the one to be blamed must be the accident.' Solid suggested.

Ahsoka turned around and proudly said

'Welcome to the Jedi Temple.'

The Vocaloids were surprised by the large hallways of the temple leading to many places. Eria Jpn wanted to run around right away, but Eria caught her

'Stay still, Eria, or you might get lost in this place.'

The other voice banks laughed. Even Ahsoka as well.

'You know, sometimes… I even find myself lost until I meet another Jedi who knows the way.' The Togruta Padawan said in her laughter.

Their laughter attracted many glances from the other Jedi currently there. They seemed quite questioning to see Ahsoka talking and laughing to a bunch of weirdo.

'Uhm…'Solid raised a question, looking around 'Do we seem… weird here?'

'You sure are.' A Jedi answered.

'Well thanks a lot.' Solid murmured, sarcastically.

'Master Kenobi!' Ahsoka expressed 'How are you doing?'

'Fine, Master Gallia had already informed me of your arrival, Vocaloids… or something like that. I don't even know how Gallia came up with such knowledge about you.'

Eria rolled her eyes. So that was the infamous general Obi-wan Kenobi.

'Is there anything on my face, girl?' the man questioned her glare.

'That was very sharp.' Eria admitted

'Ahsoka, the next plan is coming. I and Anakin will be waiting for your arrival.' With that he left.

Ahsoka looked around worriedly. Then she whispered to the Vocals

'Look, I think I have to go, are you guys sure you can handle the temple while I'm out?'

'Well, I guess we can manage.' Eria said. Ahsoka made the last 'sorry' face and turned for the High Council.

Eria crossed her arms 'So guys, go off!'

The vocals didn't need a repeat.

The situation of the Append Duo on another planet was kinda sticky.

'Silent, you know where it is, don't you?' Redeemed asked.

'I wouldn't believe myself if this were true.'

'It is true we are _not _in a dream!'

'Who knows… anyways if you really want to hear my assumptions, here it goes… we are on a planet called Serenno in the Universe of Star Wars.'

Redeemed looked at the other, dumbfounded

'What is Star Wars?'

Silent groaned. _It's coming, God. She will just ask unnecessary questions._

'Look, it is an entertainment franchise created by a man called George Lucas. Now if you _ever _ask who George Lucas is, I'm gonna…'

'Okay [I'll ask it later], but why did that George Lucas create it so that we must be stuck here now?'

'Because… because… because… well because he wants to do so…, gosh why must you always name stupid questions. And if he hadn't, we would have been stuck at somewhere else, idiot.'

'And why did we get here? Dimension travel is allowed?!'

'That's more practical I guess… okay, it seemed as if there were accidents at the recording room and we got transferred here.'

'Then where are the rest of us?'

'Somewhere in this galaxy far, far away I guess.' Silent said in boredom 'Now if you are over with the what-is-Star-Wars questions, I can tell you what dangerous situation we are in…'

'Dangerous… wait we are in danger?!'

'Yes, somewhat figurative danger I guess, if you say that being on the planet of Count Dooku is dangerous…'

'But who is…'

'Just SHUT UP and do what I say! Follow me!'

Redeemed stared 'Uhm, questioning is a right.' Yet she still followed her other Append.

_Yes, a __right__. I would not support democracy, especially that __right__ if there were more people as clueless as you._ Silent thought as she led the way.

They carefully took steps by steps nearer to the castle of Count Dooku, located upper hill. To both of them, the window looked just like an eye, but because they were supposedly in dangerous situation, they didn't give any comments about the window, fearing that the Sith up there might sense their appearance in what they call 'The Force'.

'So… what are we doing…?'

Silent sighed, skimming around hundreds of plans popped up in her head. As she opened her eyes she slowly pronounced

'Well… as you can see…'

'You can say it quickly Silent, I can listen to you.'

'Well, this is risky, so I need your full attention. So listen up. As I try to distract these droids, these… robots, you go just in the hangar and steal us a space ship, then come here and pick me up, ok? Come quickly and try not to face any droid… robots to save us time. We need to run out of here before our scary Count over there discovers us, and it will literally be immediately. So, be as fast as possible!'

'Hijacking is against…'

'LOOK… they are the bad guys ok? So go do it?'

'Where is the hangar anyways?'

Silent pointed behind the castle 'You need to sneak around this castle and meet the hangar; it is just there after it. You can use telekinesis, which is quite similar to some force powers; it could be easy for you. So be fast and furious.'

They high fived and then Redeemed, fast like a shadow, ran off Silent's sight

'Well, it is time to shut up! SILENT!'

Redeemed moved quickly, dodging obstacles in her ways. She found herself rushing through the forests around the cliff where the castle stood.

'Here we go… JUMP!' she said, but no sound was made 'Ah, Silent, your spell. Wait so I'm free to make any sound without making any sound at all! AWESOME!' Adrenaline ran up in her veins as she speeded up to make it as soon as possible to the hangar [And the motive was because she can make sound freely without being heard?].

Redeemed found that most of those robots went for Silent. She thought that Silent must have done something explosive, like blowing up the eye-shaped window or something. She snapped herself and realized Silent's spell was out of range. _But she needed to do something without a sound… what did she do?_ _It's Silent anyways, she's an expert_.

She used her power to snatch a robot's gun, and killed it just after it said 'Hey!'

'Weird voice.' She commented.

Finally, the Append found a spaceship. It was normal sized, with two cockpits and two escape pods. _This should be perfect._

Redeemed founded that the ship's door was opened and she came into the pilot section.

'Wait… but how am I going to operate this?'

"Come on Redeemed, it's just about flying a ship here… oh crap I forgot to tell her how to operate the ship! Screw it!"

She said as if she knew how to operate a ship.

Silent looked around. The density of droids got… denser and denser. Even though those droids were all clueless without sounds, but if they just shoot everywhere it could be a big problem. She couldn't shoot them off forever. Not to mention the Count…

'What is happening?' Dooku said, stepping out of his castle. He at least tried, so Silent acknowledged that.

"He must have been thinking this is a type of witchcraft. Well, but I can't be safe around, I have to come and help Redeemed for our escape."

It shouldn't have been like this. She had to think of something else.

Dooku signaled the Droids to go off. They obeyed and left in lines. Silent knew that the Force works in different ways, and that the man could sense her even without sounds.

Still, sound is a vital element in battle, especially when your enemy is hiding, so Silent believed she'd got an advantage over this fight.

Well, let's see….

END OF CHAPTER 2.

I would appreciate reviews in order to improve my writings. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

Chapter 3. The Escape

'This city is BEAUTIFUL!' shouted Eria Jpn from the top of the Temple 'I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!'

Eria rolled her eyes 'Oh, it's Titanic. Then I have a bad feeling about this Temple's fate.'

'Come on, you have to admit the city is beautiful right!'

Eria laughed 'Yes, yes, Coruscant is beautiful… well; the fact is that even if you stand on top of the highest tower of the Jedi Temple, it wouldn't make you rule Coruscant.'

The Japanese voice bank looked down, unamused

'Eria-san you ruined the mood.'

'The mood… of being the Queen of Coruscant?'

'Well, yeah. They said that Coruscant is one planet, one city. You see, isn't that awesome?'

Eria shrugged. _Okay enjoy yourself Queen. In fact, I don't even know what is awesome, being the Queen of Coruscant, or the planet itself. _

'Well, I think we climbed a little bit high.' She looked down 'This Tranquility Spire is the highest of the Temple.'

'Apparently…' Eria Jpn said, still excited

'Apparently, we are not supposed to be here. Let's get down.'

She grabbed her friend and landed down on the roof.

'I can say it is high, ouch I must have hurt my leg.' Eria Jpn said 'It's alright, just a bit itchy.'

'Well, this visit to the Temple is useless anyways, we are not Jedi, and so we are not allowed to access any areas other than the Public places, unless we have a Jedi.'

The other said

'Yeah, at least we can sneak up here and see this beautiful city… I hope that someday Earth would become just like this. If Ahsoka didn't have to go for her mission we would be able to see the Temple.'

'I doubt it will be good.' Eria said casually 'I'm worried for Silent and Redeemed, they are not a good Duo, and thus this world is dangerous.'

'Don't worry much, Silent has that awesome unbreakable spell until now, and Redeemed do telekinesis. They will be fine. Now let's go see all the others, shall we?'

Serenno:

Silent swore she hated Star Wars from now.

Carefully hiding her presence as well as possible, she moved silently [even under the spell] around the Sith. Her rifle pointed at him and shot.

He deflected it. AGAIN! What a jerk!

Shaking her head, she thought _I have to stay calm… this plan went wrong because I forgot to instruct Redeemed._

She shivered at the thought of instructing her current ally, it would waste ages, and they didn't really have much time. Also she comforted herself that Redeemed learned things quickly, though not always in a positive way, so she had no choice but to believe.

'Okay…' she told herself 'Coming…'

While that in the hangar…

'JUST GET TO WORK FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU STUPID SPACESHIP! HOW CAN THEY THINK OF SOMETHING AS COMPLICATED AS THIS?'

Somewhere on Heaven, God chuckled, somewhat amused

'It would be long before it becomes My Sake, young one.'

Back to the clueless Append, she had been touching, clicking, pushing, bashing, kicking, anything you can think off except destroying the ship, in order to even make the thing come to life.

'Come on, I need to go aid Silent!' Redeemed sworn.

She had tried pressing alone and combined every buttons, yet nothing happened. There was only one button untouched, which was the biggest one.

Redeemed had the experience NOT to press the biggest button, but then it was a start.

'Please don't blow the ship off…' she prayed.

God blessed her.

The whole machine came to life, energy flowed in the wires.

'That's better; now let's move this fat guy!' Redeemed grinned.

She started pressing some buttons. The navigator lit up

'Ready to send emergency signal to every receiver possible… in three, two, one…' it said

'Eh… are you kidding me…?'

On the palace on Serenno, an emergency flashed onto Dooku's navigator. Of course, due to Silent's spell, it only attracted attention by its light.

Dooku turned around seeing the sudden light. Thinking he should check it out, he jumped up, only to be aimed by another blast… He's the Count, and of course he didn't die because of that, but he decided not to come up yet.

So, it was back to the battle with the unknown silent enforcer.

Throughout his life never had Dooku seen such usage of the Force that could silent someone. That would prove very effective for him if he had the power, he thought. He would be free from annoying things around.

Yet it seemed that the spell spread in radiator from the user, so basically you were also dulled in battle. Every sound would be consumed.

He was definitely having this attacker to have some questions to her. Yet, the only way to stop the silence was to decapitate the attacker.

Even that seemed a bit difficult for him the time, he admitted. Moral Lesson: Sound is an important element in battle. The mightiest can fall without his sense of hearing.

'You should come out and duel if you can attacker.' He tried to say, assuming the castor should be able to listen even in her spell. He was not wrong…

In some corner [I am not gonna say where], Silent facepalmed at her friend's cluelessness. She didn't expect Redeemed would send to the WHOLE UNIVERSE. They would be in much trouble, even after getting out of this planet.

"_About the Count's offer, err; well the situation is not welcoming to me as I'm not a formidable fencer, and I don't have that flashy weapon._"

She found herself tripping over something round and almost fell over.

'A lightsaber…' Silent murmured, picking the thing up. It was a Jedi color lightsaber with white handle, and the Append wondered why it was there.

Then she was reminded about the Episode 'Nightsister'.

"_I guess I'm safe to use this… since those Nightsisters are all dead…_"

Well, the lightsaber is not gonna kill you. We guaranteed a life-long contract for lightsaber's safety [or did we?]

Silent extended her hand to grab it. She was gonna choose. If she picked this thing up and ignited it, she would show her position, which was exactly what Dooku was looking for.

"_Redeemed, you'd better brought the ship here in the next 10 minutes or else I'll curse you in my death._"

Using her every courage, she ignited the lightsaber, its blue blade extended and lit her own position. Silent didn't remove her spell, though, she knew she was gonna need that.

She was true.

Dooku was pleased to arrogance about his success.

'Now, you are doomed.' He opened his mouth.

Silent stared 'Not until God falls, Count!'

GOD: I NEVER FALL YOU IMBECILE!

_Which mean I am not gonna be doomed, are You an idiot Old Man?_

In the Star Wars Universe, operating a Spaceship is the least you MUST know to survive.

And seemed like our clueless Append didn't have what it takes…

Redeemed took the steering handle. It looked like the airplane's yoke. She had been taught how to fly an airplane under Lily's instructions, though it definitely DIDN'T go well. She crashed into the runway, to be honest.

Well, a second risk wouldn't be bad.

Holding the yoke back to speed up, the engine came to life and was about to take off… but… a spaceship is so not an airplane.

'Maybe pulling this thing up may work…' she tried. It actually worked, with the spaceship ascending in a drunken fashion and was overbalanced.

'Wow, how to take balance…' her glance met the buttons 'Force no! No more buttons now!' she found herself saying in Star Wars style… such influence…

Redeemed tried driving to the left, it went too far left; revolving it back right, overbalanced again. She would have crashed into many obstacles if it wasn't for her constant use of Telekinesis, pushing things out of her ways. Finally she made it to the Silent spell area.

'I'm coming…'

_That's very good to hear my friend. You took long enough…_ Silent said to her sarcastically.

'How can you…' Redeemed said in amazement.

_This is my territory, you forgot idiot? I am just left from your position. Operate the front light by the second button on the fifth row, left to right. Just don't do it yet_

'OK… I'll do when you say it. Oh I see you… you are doing fencing…?'

_Look, I need to engage this old man and retreated for more room to evacuate. So just follow me up to the higher ground, and I'll jump._

'Fine, copy that. Don't forget to tell me the open gate button.

Redeemed heard a groan along with _Of course, just do it._

She flew along.

Only in battle did Silent realize why this Sith was the Master of Sword Fencing, or as these people call, Makashi. He managed to drive his opponents out in elegant bladework and footwork as well. Silent had to focus intensely just to survive his blows and parry back. And when she had to instruct Redeemed, he seemed to have taken an advantage.

"_This fight is unfair. I am not even a dueler, and he's an expert one._"

It didn't mean she didn't have skills. Swiftly she managed to dodge another slice and blocked another, but still forced into a backward stance.

They made their way out of the forests and were now heading toward another cliff. Silent jumped up on the cliff and tried advancing as fast as she could. She knew, yes, she knew, that if even a single bolt of lightning hit her, she would fail. And The Lord would fall.

God grumbled: 'It's not related to me you brat!'

Swinging her blue blade to block a force lightning bolt, she jumped higher, ended her connection with the bolt.

Above her was a large spaceship.

_Get the light on NOW!_

The current clumsy pilot opened the light, and it shone directly at the Count's eyes, forcing him to shield himself. In that split moment, Silent ordered her friend

_The First button on second Row!_

And made a desperate leap

They said 'Look before you leap', but with Silent, she scarcely had the time to even leap, not even enough to afford look.

Still she trusted her friend.

'Sound RETURN!' like a sound wave, the Sound she had been enforcing covered the whole area. In Redeemed and Dooku's ears, after being temporarily deaf for long, now seemed about to go deaf for real at the mass of sound pouring in fiercely.

Second Lesson of the Day: Being deaf is terrible. You cannot enjoy Vocaloid.

'You shouldn't have let it go loose like that!' Redeemed shouted, covering her ears.

'Got too used to Silence, I assumed.' Silent smiled evilly.

Count Dooku covered his ears, still holding his extinguished lightsaber.

'He should have learned to use ear-cottons…' Silent said, feeling sorry. She approached the main yoke and thought "_No wonder she couldn't keep balance, she was using the support cockpit. Oh well, she did save the day." _Before balancing the ship, ready to leave the cursed planet of Dooku.

Redeemed leaned back

'Silent, you are definitely scary. Silence is GOLDEN and HARD.'

The other patted her as she grinned 'Let's get outta here.'

'Give me one reason why you were allowed in the Jedi Archive!' Solid said to Dark when the latter was reading a book.

Dark looked upon her hard friend

'Well, I asked Madame Jocasta Nu, and she said yes. You can ask her if you want to borrow book too, you know.'

'That is not the point! I mean this Archive is only allowed for Jedi…'

'Not exactly… I welcome anyone who is grateful to knowledge. Yes, to knowledge.' The Archivist Jocasta Nu calmly reasoned behind her.

Solid rolled her eyes. _How troublesome._

'You are projecting your thoughts so widely, dear visitor.' With that, she left.

The Append was curious. She leaned forward to Dark

'Hey, what does it mean to project one's thoughts?'

Dark shrugged 'Well… basically it is the state of a being's thoughts unshielded; Force-Adepts can read the thoughts as if they were basically spoken out.'

Solid glared at the Archivist

'Am I unshielded?'

'Oh give me a break you are not even a Force-Adept! Of course you are unshielded! How to make a Jedi NOT to read your mind is not to make your thoughts so _obvious_, for laughing out loud.'

'Am I obvious?'

'Behind Redeemed yeah you are the most obvious person on the planet. You even exceeded her in some categories…' Dark lowered her voice as Solid's death glare was used 'Don't worry, these thoughts are just momentarily, she cannot read you as much as Despair or any Psychometry/Clairvoyant. '

'Hey guys,' Eria called from outside the door 'A little meeting!'

Outside was all the Vocaloids at the Temple currently. They all expressed that: I wish this Temple were our secondary mansion, which only Eria didn't prefer.

'I have just received that an emergency signal from Serenno was sent to all receivers…' Eria began slowly. All the Vocals stared and started laughing their heart out.

'It's Redeemed, it's Redeemed, IT'S REDEEMED FOR THE WIN A HAHAHAHA!'

Even Eria couldn't stop the laughter

'Told you, I am still not the most clueless.' said Solid proudly.

'I bet the Council… learned of it…' GUMI Power hysterically hiccupped from the burst.

'Yes…' Eria took a breath 'that proved the two of them were on Serenno and had undoubtedly found an escape. Silent should be able to hang around out there…'

'How?'

'Well, she reads Wookieepedia for entertainment, seriously I don't understand why, perhaps because it is one of the highest number-of-article wiki. She should be able to do that.'

'And Folia reported that they needed our appearance.' Rion said, clutching the chains.

They all knew the reason why.

'Hope they can help us…' Eria sighed '…to find our friends… I wonder why in the world Mizki hasn't come.'

They would fine out soon enough. And bless us, we'll find out in the next story.

END OF CHAP 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

UPDATE: thank you to everyone who has passed by this story.

Chapter 4. Aftermath

'I wonder what took Galaco so long. She must have been done by now.' Mizki questioned herself, starting to pick the eleventh egg tart she baked a few hours ago when she was stopped by a hand.

'Yuma?'

Her crush sighed 'Mizu, you ought not to take so much sugar… you are sugar sick, aren't you?' he stopped, watching her expression 'last time you were sick you passed out after messing the whole bedroom up, if I'm not wrong.'

Mizki didn't protest. She would protest everyone but Yuma. Fact stated.

'I'm worried about our friends.' She admitted. Even though she never distrusted Eria, but it felt disheartened when your friends were nowhere to be found.

'Don't make egg tarts or sugar into your alcohol Mizu. You cannot just keep eating sugar when you're sad, even if it doesn't make you fat.'

Mizki laughed, felt a bit shaken but could still stand.

'I told you.' Yuma smiled slyly with worry 'Come back to bed and lie down, I'll see if Galaco finds anything.'

When Mizki went off, Yuma sat down next to the trance Vocaloid and gritted

'If I were you I would get off that blasted world of Dolls and find our friends.'

'Well, if it's Galaco she could be _hanging out _in the Dolls' World.' Power suggested

'Not the egg tarts' world?'

Galaco is obsessed with two things: egg tarts and dolls. You would probably understand now why she couldn't go into a trance without making sure her tarts didn't get thrown away.

'Depends on which world she came along first. Oh sometimes Galaco can be annoying.' Dark groaned.

They didn't have to wait long before someone came for them.

'Master Gallia, what honor do we have today?'

'My apology, but we received an emergency signal…'

'Yes…' Eria patiently replied 'it is from a friend, Eria Append Redeemed, who is, obviously, the most clueless person the Universe may know.'

'Well, the Synthesizers' world only, because we have a certain Gungan that is definitely more… idiotic.' GUMI Power fixed her. The other vocals suppressed a burst of laughter in order to not disrespect the Jedi Master before them, since she didn't understand a word.

Eria coughed…

'Anyways, would there be any help available for us to… help out our friends?'

Gallia nodded

'The Council has decided to allow me to accompany you, in the threat that there has been a war running by near the system and your friends may get hurt, and because your friends do not know you are on Coruscant.'

'Thank you Master Gallia.' Eria bowed politely. That was good enough. They would go to Serenno system and help the girls out. Plans settled.

Adi Gallia still looked warily

'Did you pry us, Vocaloids?'

They looked round

The purple haired maid managed all her Engrish efforts…

'I am sorry, I let Folia loose to see more of the Temple, and she came back to me telling me this.'

Though the pronunciation wasn't perfect, Adi still made out the main idea.

'Folia is?'

'My weapon, Master Jedi… Folia can spread to the end of the world and I can control it at will, though it does have a right to choose.'

Gallia raised her eyebrow [does she have eyebrows?]. She had heard the song Folia- Flight of the Iron Chain. "_Maybe that's where the Folia power came from._" She mused.

'It is ok, I suppose. I believe we should get going.'

'Silent I feel sleepy…' Redeemed murmured, probably being half asleep. Silent reached to comfort her friend.

'It's ok, I cover the job here. Go back to bed, little one.'

Redeemed smiled and came into sleep.

"_Well… one cannot simply be angry of you for long…" _Silent smiled warmly to herself.

If she could choose who to accompany next, Redeemed wasn't a bad choice.

'I hope Dooku didn't send us company.' She looked back. There was no company indeed, but she had a bad feeling.

At that very moment a missile passed them in inches.

Count Dooku was not very pleased with his intruders escape.

While probably Silent and Redeemed didn't intend to intrude his planet, he didn't know, and if he did, he would never care.

Still, back at the unpleased Dooku. He was definitely mad at his newest failure.

He failed quite a number of times against Skywalker and the Jedi, and then got tricked by a bunch of witches, and now ended up losing against two identical children?

He noticed that they looked the same. They must be twins. The other showed capable of using the Force… no… Telekinesis, not the Force. He could not feel her existence in the Force, it seemed as if both of them were from another world.

It was hard to stay focus then, he thought. Standing up, he was going to do some sparring with the Magna.

His silhouette was visible through the broken windows, heading out from his office.

Silent DID in fact break the eye-shaped window.

'General Skywalker, we spotted a Separatist ship in the middle of our near war. Should we take it down?' a clone reported to Anakin Skywalker, who was then in the middle of a battle. He had Ahsoka and clones securing the atmosphere of the planet, making sure the Separatists failing to send supports. Really, dealing with the current number of droids was enough.

'What model is that?' Anakin questioned. Oddly, his team didn't receive Redeemed's emergency signal, maybe their external receiver was broken, who knows?

'It's the solar type spaceship that is designed for Dooku, Master.' He heard Ahsoka's reply 'We are not sure if it is Dooku inside however. We attack or let it go, Master?'

If it had been Anakin who was on the Starfighter, hell yeah he would have blasted off the spaceship _just because _it belonged to Dooku. He did took himself time to consider.

'Attack, Ahsoka.' He pressed firmly 'In case the people in that spaceship are not Separatists, they can contact us to stop the fire.'

Little did he realize that his team's external receiver was broken. His whole team didn't, either. What a pity for the two Vocals.

'You heard him everyone, open fire!'

Jedi are well slow sometimes….

Redeemed was kicked out of her somewhat uncomfortable sleep [still she slept comfortably] by a big whack as Silent revolved the airplane yoke forty-five degrees.

'What now?!' she expressed. Didn't they get into enough troubles the last hours?

'We got attacked.'

Redeemed dusted her eyes to have a clearer view. Behind her, about five starfighters was shooting blue lasers at their ship as Silent tried hard enough to flip their vehicle, dodging the rain of blasters.

'This is not the bad guys, right?' she just had the feeling.

'Yeah, the one _mistaken _to be the bad guys is us.' Silent said sarcastically as she drove out of another bolts.

'Did you try to contact them?'

Silent replied

'It was pretty much my first reaction Redeemed, but it happens that their receiver… was broken. I bet they didn't receive your emergency just awhile ago.'

'Then we must open fire?'

'As if it would be such simple, even though the Republic will utterly fall – don't question why, I still support them. And I won't cause damage to them, even if we are threatened. There should be another way. Besides, we are not legally from here, so yeah, we should minimize damage taken.'

'Can I ask what the Republic is?'

'If you dare to I would force you to read Wookieepedia, the Old Republic article.' Silent concluded softly. Redeemed couldn't argue.

'So what do we do? Getting into hyperspace?'

'You do know what hyperspace is, wonderful. But unfortunately, we can't, until they cease fire. If we charge hyperspace now we will likely get hit, and it's not good.'

'Well, that hyperspace thing started when I passed by Solid and GUMI Power watching this show, and Dark answered my question regarding the subject.'

Silent thought, unsatisfied "_Now Dark is even more patient than me, how disappointing have I become?"_

Looking at the cockpit, she also found some other buttons. Her mind redirected back to the Article about the spaceship, and thought it had a shield. Not strong, but a shield.

She activated it. This would help her relax a little.

Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina:

Latts Razzi walked calmly toward the bar. Having done well her latest job, she then had spare credits for some drinks. On her way she found an old… ally and invited her over again for a drink. Well, the other woman accept, of course… who wouldn't?

'Nice to see you again, Razzi. Let this drink celebrate your latest success.'

'It is part of the job; I wonder how you are doing…'

Her partner turned around somewhat intensely and almost dropped her drink.

Latts sighed. _What issues does that blasted Farce thing have that affect people? Did she even realize she may look stupid or over worried?_

'So, feeling another _monster _heading this time?' Latts asked sarcastically. Honestly she didn't remember if she met that whatever monster her partner related to last time, and she didn't feel so dangerous.

A mark of amusement placed on the other's face.

'That is to be decided under different perspectives, but I sense a Sith Lord getting angry somewhere in this Galaxy.'

A Sith Lord?

Latts shrugged. She wouldn't want to know what this term means.

"_What did she see inside that blasted Farce anyways? Really, need someone get amused when another is angry?"_

'Well, but since Dooku wasn't the man that shows much frustrations, it is interesting indeed. By the way, it's the Force, not the Farce.'

Latts looked astonished for a moment, but she banished that look

'Can you please not use the Farce… the Force to read my mind? Are there no rules against that?'

The other replied

'Your thoughts are projected so loudly that I can even _hear_ it, so try not to blame me.'

The bounty hunter would never ask what projecting thought is._ This Force thing is annoying._

She didn't know if the other heard it, because her partner didn't say anything this time. _Seriously, I need to learn how to stop that._

'So… why is he angry?' Latts asked reluctantly.

Her partner rolled her blue eyes

'You may not want to believe this, but… it seems that he was angry because he failed to defeat some droids those were only made to sing…'

_Weird._

To Latts Razzi at least… but in reality, _that _was close.

'We are leaving hyperspace General Gallia.' The admiral reported.

'Very well, Admiral. Ladies, we are leaving hyperspace to the place soon.'

'Thank you very much, Master Jedi.' Eria said politely. The Jedi did have some good points, somehow.

Only Eria mattered to look at the situation. The other vocals were stunned to inspect a Star Wars ship. Curiosity made mankind, so she let them free to look around, provided that they do not destroy a single thing.

As the light tunnel started to end, they entered a field of blue lasers.

'What the heck?' Solid shouted.

'Commander Gallia requests you to cease fire! Cease fire!' Adi Gallia nearly shouted to the receiver.

Now when we say external receiver, we mean the one that receive transmission from outside the Republic forces. Man my story telling is confusing!

Anakin received the request from Ahsoka 'Master Adi Gallia requested a cease fire.'

'Then cease fire!' Anakin said in his speaker.

All the Republic ship stopped firing. Silent sighed in relief.

Gallia contacted their ship

'This is General Adi Gallia, please identify yourself.'

Silent replied

'This is Eria Append Silent and Redeemed, we've just escaped the planet of Serenno during our unfortunate travel.'

'Unfortunate indeed' The Tholothian had a hard time identifying what the other said, since her voice was whispery and the transmitter wasn't so good. They really needed better warfare.

'So, all set clear. We are sorry for attacking you.' Anakin said as the two ships had landed.

'It was nothing, Master Jedi, it was just a misunderstanding.' Silent politely replied 'May I ask how your campaign is on going?'

Anakin rolled his eyes

'Not very well, I must admit.'

The others did the same.

'What is exactly… not well?' Eria suggested.

'That…' Anakin gestured. The Vocals leaped forward for a cleaner view.

'How the hell did they get so much robots there?!' Redeemed expressed.

Surely, below there were thousands of droids models gathering. They didn't seem to discover the team, but with that number they could easily overwhelm the republic's force.

They needed something. And it should be quick. Wide area of effect. No physical damage. Damn, what could it be?

The Vocaloids looked at each other

'Sonic Sound'

A/N: well, the idea of sonic sound is kinda crazy and unreal, but I managed. I'm not sure if the effect can truly happen, but let's see.


End file.
